


on the battlefield

by wolph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Red King pops up, With powers!, blurb on the battlefield, charles in armour, fighting mutants, just wanted to write something about charles fighting with a sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolph/pseuds/wolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>charles rides into battle defending his sisters kingdom and is forced to fight against his fellow mutants</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way, shape, or form edited and beta'ed i wrote it and ya - just wanted to have charles fighting

Charles couldn’t remember how he had fallen off his horse. His head twisted and turned, he could barely see straight but he forced his mind to focus, gathering all of the splintered pieces wrapping them tightly together. The last disorientating minutes came flooding back to Charles, he was riding to his sisters aid, she was being swarmed by Others and her mind cried out to him, she was in danger of being pulled from her War Horse. He rushed across the smoke-ridden battlefield only to be stopped by another Other. The Other had morphed his hand into a solid object resembling the bluntness of a war hammer and slammed it into Charles breast plate knocking him clear off his own horse.  
  
He hit the ground with a defeated thud, the metal crumpling and trapping his chest. He couldn’t breathe, the metal had compacted against him preventing his lungs from expanding. With great effort Charles slung the damaged breast plate from his chest and dodged the second strike from his opponent.  
  
Charles prayed to the higher powers that he was wearing chainmail underneath his steel plates otherwise he would be left with nothing but thick cotton between him and a blade. Charles still had his most of his steel armour so he wasn’t completely helpless, he could still block a blade with his gauntlets.  
  
Reaching down and across he pulled his sword from the scabbard, drawing straight and gripping the hilt with both hands he prepared to parry the blow from the Other.  
  
The Other seemed to have the ability to transform his appendages into solid matter, taking on the elemental properties of some of the hardest metals Charles had ever seen. The moment he drew his blade the Other transformed his own arm from a blunt hammer into a sleek and sharp blade. His opponent was void of all armour, his body could harden and shift at will.  
  
Charles paused, trying to completely grasp what was happening, but before a complete thought could enter his mind his opponent was on him. The heavy blade crashed down on Charles thin long sword, the edges scraping against one another as his opponent advances pushing Charles back. Charles stumbled, trying to remember his teachings and trainings with Raven who taught him how to parry and attack.  
  
 _Never let your opponent control your blade, they do – you die_  
  
Charles grunted as the mammoth shoved him back his toes digging into the dirt to prevent any more ground being lost.  
  
His blade was not meant for this kind of pressure and already his opponent had slid his arm up to clash with the guard over his knuckles. Bending his knees Charles forced both his blade and his opponents arm up, and broke the blades apart with a ‘clang’.  
  
The second his blade was free he shoved his plated elbow firmly into his opponent’s gut, which caused the man to crumple and wheeze. As he recoiled Charles drew his blade back slashing it across his chest catching the still flesh with a devastating slice. Wet, red blood blossomed from the wound causing the Other to bellow out in anger. With a quick snap of his wrist, Charles opponent slammed his hardened fist into Charles face causing him to fall back against the wet grass. He coughed and gurgled the blood pooling in his mouth from the impact. He was sure that his cheek bone was broken and if he rolled over he could probably spit out of a few teeth that had been knocked loose. The metal of his helmet warped and bent, caving in against his cheek and painfully biting into the pink flesh.  
  
  
Charles reached up pressing two fingers to his temple trying to dive into his opponents mind, to gain some kind of advantage but the second he felt his consciousness slipping into the vast gateway of minds, a cold sensation flooded his body and worked its way into his veins. He seized for a moment closing his eyes against the pain and pressure that invaded him. It snaked down into his very core, slapping him away from his power.  
  
There was another like him on the battlefield, one that could see, hear and control the thoughts of others.  
  
Charles tried to fight back, igniting his own mental flame against the cold frost that sought to dominate his mind, but his worldly opponent descended on him.   
  
The massive hulking man stomped down on Charles chest causing him to cry out, the pressure surely cracked a few ribs. Charles huffed and snarled back grabbing the giant by his ankle and digging his digits into the soft flesh of his exposed leg.  
  
The man just laughed reached down grabbing Charles helmet and ripping it from his head. The bent metal cut into Charles face, slicing the pink flesh from the center of his cheek up across his brow missing his eye by inches. Charles buried the scream and when his head became exposed he in turn stared down his enemy.  
  
Ruby red lips set in a firm line he refused to die pleading.  
  
The massive man let out a throaty chuckle, raising his hand above his head to form his arm back into the metal blade that would snuff him out.  
  
“ _I want to see your horror_ ,” he said in a thick barbaric accent. Charles bit the inside of his cheek, his last thoughts of Raven as she rode into battle next to him, her short red hair peeking out from the full helmet, the faint blue of her skin reflecting against her armour.  
  
 _Avenge me sister_  
  
As the brute prepared to bring his bladed arm down, Charles forced his eyes open to watch this, he would not cower away from his own death. Only the blade didn’t touch his pale throat, in fact it didn’t make it farther than his opponents shoulder. His arm hovered mid-air vibrating as he fought against the unseen force. His captor struggled, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose as he tried to force his arm down, but nothing happened in fact his arm started to shift and return to his natural hand, the metal creeping its way back up his arm and exposing pink flesh. He was confused and frightened his power receding back into his body.  
  
This gave Charles an opening as his opponent lifted his foot a bit in confusion and Charles chose that moment to roll to his side and retrieve his sword. Pulling the blade back he cried out before thrusting it firmly into his opponent belly.  
  
The massive man made a gasping sound, finger immediately reaching to stop the foreign object from entering his gullet, but Charles pushed harder and harder, ripping through the soft flesh like a hot knife through butter. Twisted upwards he felt the blade rattle as it slipped past a bone and with a sickening rip the blade exited out his opponents back. Charles was neck-and-neck with the massive man, the blade shoved all the way to the hilt, the ornate hand guards pressing against his belly. Charles shoved himself to his feet, holding the gasping man tightly before twisting the blade and removing it in a fluid motion from his stomach.  
  
Wiping his blade back blood splattered across both himself and his victim.  
  
Blue stared back at green, the vibrant forest colour drifting from his opponents eyes in a muddy black. He let out a gasp and blood exploded from his lips before he dropped to his knees and then onto his face, staining the chainmail Charles wore red.  
  
He had never killed another man before let alone an Other. He tried to control his emotions and thoughts, but the adrenaline flooded his system, he was shaking with fear and arousal and wanted nothing more than to escape this place.  
  
But Charles would never leave Raven.  
  
That was when he noticed Him.  
  
Directly across from him was a man with his hand outstretched towards Charles, his entire suit stained with the blood of his enemies almost painted with their hand prints as they grabbed onto him in their dying moments. Where Charles had worn a full helmet this man wore a horned beast. Metal horns twisted and turned in a menacing fashion towards the sky, his mask chipped and worn, also stained with the blood of others.  
  
It was the Red King.  
  
It was said that he took that name because whenever he rode into battle, he would end with a red plated armour, amour that had been painted with the blood of his enemies.  
  
Charles felt his anger boil and bubble, the thoughts of this man filling his head. This was the man that had declared war on his sisters kingdom, that had beheaded their in-land scouts and returned their rotting corpses strapped to their horses, who had burned down the in-land villages and slaughtered every person that stood in his path.  
  
Charles wanted his head.  
  
As if hearing his anger and outrage, the Red King tilted his head in an odd fashion before pulling his massive claymore up against his shoulder. With his free hand he extended it back out towards Charles, palms up like an offering.  
  
Come and get me  
  
Charles felt the projection, the voice was thick with so much emotion it flooded his entire system, rage lust, hatred, excitement, insanity – Charles could barely think straight as the Red King projected everything to him.  
  
Charles gripped his sword tightly, pulling his blade up and gripping the hilt with both hands before charging directly towards the Red King with a great cry.  
  
He could almost see the twist of the Red Kings lips as they engaged in battle.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about continuing and providing a bit of back story, but i really just wanted to have him fight somebody - i don't know


End file.
